Morgana, Queen of the Druids
by faithlessducks
Summary: Morgana is the beautiful passionate daughter of Igraine and Uther Pendragon. She loathes Emrys, King of the Druids when he comes for a visit. She refuses to become his wife. Merlin belongs to Shine and BBC. The usual suspects
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time the King of Camelot and his wife Igraine welcomed a beautiful daughter with peridot green eyes and flowing dark locks. She was the most beautiful lady in the land. Her name was Morgana. As she aged, Morgana's special gifts became evident to her parents. Uther was horrified that his child was born with magic. Her mother cuddled her closely in her arms, whispering words of love. Uther's heart stopped when he realized that his beloved Igraine was a witch. They spent hours practicing magic.

As Morgana aged she grew into a passionate young woman. Her voice called for justice for the poor and unprotected. She rebuffed princes and kings from across the land.

Then, one day, Emrys, King of the Druids arrived in Camelot for a visit. His blue eyes twinkled with mischief when he brushed his lips across Queen Igraine's hand. Smiling, he clapped Arthur, heir to Camelot, on his shoulder.

Emrys and Arthur met in a few years ago in the woods when the Druids face a threat from bandits. Arthur fell deeply in love with Guinevere, a ward of the Druids. Emrys was hesitant to release his younger beloved sister to the Pendragons. After much arguing, Uther gave his blessing for their marriage.

Morgana shifted on her feet bored as Emrys greeted everyone in the receiving line. Emrys smirked when he spotted Morgana rolling her green eyes in his direction.

Emrys dropped to his feet in a deep overdone bow. He smirked at her pale slippers.

"Milady, I am-"

"Merlin Emrys, King of the Druids. I sat at the planning table when they prepare for your arrival."

Uther's blue grey eyes flashed with anger. Gwen swallowed a chuckle. Arthur's blue eyes memorized the ceiling. Queen Igraine ignored her beloved child.

"Then, I'll blame you for any mistakes, poor food choices, and a possible uncomfortable bed," Emrys retorted. Turning to Gwen, he offered her a hand, "Lovely, please should me to my chamber. I need to refresh before dinner."

Gwen wrapped a hand around his forearm. "I've missed you Merlin," Gwen whispered. "Where is mother. I have news for our family."

"I've missed my brown eyed fairy."

Morgana stood stunned in the foyer. Never had she been so dismissed by anyone. She fumed as Merlin and Gwen strolled away laughing and chatting.

"Morgana…"

"Not now, Father," she raged." Furiously, she stomped to her chamber.

Morgana was not accustomed to being ignore. Emrys dismissed her like a useless maid. She would show him that she was a perfect princess, and he was unworthy of her attention.


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin surveyed his sister with critical eyes. Deep in his soul, he had lingering reservations about Gwen's union with Arthur. His brother-in-law did love his sister passionately. However, he was impulsive and immature combined with his good heart, compassion, and nobility. Arthur didn't inherit the latter from his father, Uther.. Merlin feared that his Impulsivity might bring harm to Gwen. His mother kept clung wrapped in gauze to protect from harm until she fell in love with Arthur. Merlin regretted not forcing Gwen into the harsh realities of their world.

"Are you happy,' Merlin questioned his sister as she fluffed a bunch of wildflowers.

Beaming, Gwen rushed over to gather his cool hands. She stroked his rough palms with her thumbs in attempt to transfer her warmth to his worry heart.

"I'm at peace, and every day is serenity. My soul belongs with Arthur. Camelot is not a happy place. Uther is a fierce king. Yet, Arthur is a considerate, gentle, and loving husband. I've seen the warrior in him. "

Merlin pondered Gwen's words. "If anything changes…"

"It won't."

Merlin tugged on a loose curl near Gwen's chin. "Tell about Morgana."

A soft light illuminated Gwen's eyes. "She's wonderful."

Merlin raised an eyebrow. "Is there two Morganas? That creature is still snotty and wild as the day of your wedding. She refused to dine with the Druids at midnight. She broke our custom."

Smiling, Gwen waved her hand. "She had a sore leg. Morgana was thrown from her horse earlier in the week. She struggled to climb over hill for the ceremony. She meant no offense."

"Smart horse."

"Brother!"

Merlin wriggled his dark eyebrows. "Tell me more about your new sister."

"She's loyal, kind, and thoughtful. She keeps the noble women in check for me, her words. She chased away all of Arthur's previous lovers." Merlin raised his eyebrow higher. "Don't look at me like that."

"He kept his lovers In Camelot?"

"Just a few that didn't get it. Morgana sent them away quickly. She feeds the hungry. She actually plows fields, and she's amazing seer. "

"Does she kiss babies too?'

"No, she loathes children."

Merlin chuckled drily. "Anything else?"

"I trust her."

Merlin nodded. Gwen's last word convinced him to start negotiations with Uther. He would make Morgana, his queen. He was doubtful that she would enjoy his household.

8888

"Morgana," Arthur began quietly. "You cannot carry on in such a manner. It embarrasses Father."

Morgana rolled over on her bed to stare at her older brother. His handsome face set tersely. "Why do you fuss over him?"

"He's an important ally. He's my brother-in-law. I love my wife. He could still take her away.'

Morgan flicked her rich dark mane from her eyes. "This is about you? Gwen is too good for you. You should have married a witch.'

'You're not available."

"Tut tut, dear brother. Such harsh words for a loving devoted sister. I'm right; Gwen is much too lovely for you."

Arthur wasn't in the mood to cross swords with Morgana. She knew him too well, and was able to deliver sharp bars to his weak spots. His marriage to Gwen wasn't finalized until she delivered an heir or Arthur demonstrated a deep understanding of Druid ways. He adored his wife. Druid customs were confusing and complicated. Each custom was personalized for an individual. He wasn't allowed to touch anything except Gwen's lips until their marriage night. Another Druid could bed a potential bride before an offer was made to unite two family. Or a Druid male could say that you were married with a few words.

"Morgana, don't tease me," Arthur lamented. "I'm trying. He might take her away." Arthur slumped to his sister's bed.

Morgana's soul was consumed with remorse as she crawled across her bed linens. Wrapping her arms around Arthur, Morgana rested her head on his strong shoulder.

"I'll fight him with everything that I have for you to keep her.

Arthur patted Morgana's hand. "You want to fight him anyway. Why do you like him?'

"Something about him…"

8888

Uther leaned back in his throne as Merlin stood before him wearing a dark smile. He couldn't read any emotion in the younger man's eyes. It unnerved Uther that Merlin was so calm and collected, mysterious.

"Nice Council room."

"Thank you."

Merlin offered a smile that didn't reach his blue eyes. "I propose an alliance between our kingdoms."

Uther waved his hands. "Arthur is married to Guinevere."

"For now."

A shiver swept down Uther's back. "What does that mean?" Arthur adored his children. He knew that he could have been a better father. Yet, Arthur loved Guinevere, and it would break his spirit to lose her.

"She needs to produce an heir or she comes home."

"Trust me; she will have a son for Camelot." Uther knew Gwen shared Arthur's bed nightly.

"If you say so."

"What alliance?"

"I charted the stars. Your daughter, Morgana, is destined to be my bride. It dampened my spirits for a moment."

Uther squirmed in his chair. He adored Morgana. Even though she interrupted his ruling, freed his prisoners, and enjoyed tormenting him. He didn't know if this was a proper match. She was his only daughter, his baby. He would never admit it to her.

"Merlin, she's headstrong and passionate."

A dark light flared in Merlin's eyes. "I have every intention enjoying every minute of her passion. She's like a filly. I don't intend to break her, just make her mine."

Uther's eyes popped. "Oh dear. Can I say no?"

"Could I say no to Gwen? You can't change the stars."

"Let it be."

A/N: This is going to be a combination of the Frog Prince and King Thrushbeard.


	3. Chapter 3

In an instance, Morgana knew her father was hiding something from her. Uther could never hide guilt or unease from her sharp green gaze. She enjoyed behind the voice in Uther's mind that forced him to do the right thing. He shifted in his throne uncomfortably all while playing with its golden tassels on its fancy crimson drapes and running his hand through his thinning hair.

"Father, what troubles your mind?"

Sadly, Uther smiled at Morgana, his heart clenched for the love he held for his only daughter, remorse consuming him. Morgana was stubborn and passionate in contrast Arthur belonged to Igraine, fair and compassionate. Morgana made him feel special; she forced him to think about his actions. She wanted him to be a better king. She forced Arthur to come into his own to grow into a man with sets of his convictions. His son would be a better king than Uther would one day because Morgana was his sister.

_How can I tell her that I am weak as a man, king, and most of all a father. I allowed Merlin Emrys to waltz into my kingdom, and make demands. At first, it seemed like a lovely idea. Morgana would leave my kingdom, giving me peace. Then, my heart shattered when I realized he took my child and there is nothing to stop him. My daughter will be an offering to please the Druid King._

Uther rubbed his eyes in defeat. "I love you, Morgana. I don't say it enough to my family. I do love you. Please forgive my weakness."

Morgana rushed forward to gather Uther's hands within her warm palms. "Father, what is wrong?'

"You're to be married."

Morgana dropped Uther's hands as her face questioning what she heard.

"Pardon me, Father?" Morgan exclaimed as shock raced through her mind.

"Yes, Merlin consulted the stars. You are destined to be his bride."

Morgana kissed Uther's cheek. "He's mistaken, Father. I'll fix this."

"He was quite sure of himself."

"So am I."

Morgana rushed to her mother's rose gardens, its flowers soothed her thoughts, cleared her mind when she faced troubled times. In Morgana's mind, her pending marriage to Merlin was troublesome. Morgana didn't have the desire to be the Queen of the Druids. She had planned to marry a random knight, and act as Arthur's chief advisor. She needed to guide Gwen in the murky ponds of Camelot's Court. Gwen was not ready to live without protection. Morgana's lip curled in disgust.

"He's skinny. His face is much too angular. His ears are big. He's arrogant and controlling. How dare he attempt to steal me from my home?" Morgana shrieked into the hot and blinding sunlight.

Trudging the gardens dark pond, Morgana through her favorite golden ball into it, ripples floated across the pond, reflecting her intense anger at the thought of Merlin controlling her life.

Realizing consequences of her action, she sighed. "How am I going to get my ball?"

"You can't retrieve a ball from a pond? I thought you were a powerful witch. Am I wrong?"

Morgana dark hair whipped around her face like a cape hiding her beauty. Her nostrils flared at his nerve and causal disregard for her privacy.

"This is my mother's garden. You should-"

"Should I find Queen Igraine, and ask her permission to smell her perfectly tended red roses? Or toss a ball like a spoiled child? This is beneath you."

Morgana clenched her fist as she stomped in Merlin's direction. "Merlin Emrys, King of the Druids, how do you know what's beneath me. You know nothing of me," Morgana spat angrily as her fist rose towards his face.

Merlin grabbed her wrist, and yanked Morgana into his arms. Her eyes widened when she realized that his body was hard like steel. "I know everything about you, Morgana. I know your likes and your dislikes. I know your dreams. I know what keeps you awake at night. I saw it all in your wide green eyes."

Morgana ripped her eyes from his blue gaze. "You know nothing."

"Why are you afraid?"

"I fear nothing."

"Except yourself."

"Hush."

"You will grow into yourself as my wife."

"I won't marry you."

Merlin released Morgana gently. "Fine, could you please tell Gwen to pack her belongings. We leave at first light."

Blinking, Morgana stared at Merlin like he was a ghost. "What do you mean?"

"If you don't agree to my proposal, I will end Gwen's marriage to your brother. Camelot will not prosper after Arthur loses Guinevere. My sister will die a slow painful fairy's death. Albion will be torn apart by war. Because you are selfish."

"You cannot do this! She's your sister."

Merlin smirked at his intended wife. "I can do anything that I want. Make a choice."

"What choice!"

"Watch your tongue."

Morgana brushed past Merlin as she raced out of the gardens. "Watch you back, almost husband."

Rich laughter coated her skin as Merlin laughed at her anger. "I plan to watch it every day with you."

A/N: sorry for the delay! School fell apart!


	4. Chapter 4

Morgana watched Arthur kisses Gwen's fingers gently as her brown eyes lovingly adored her younger brother's face. Cool wine swept down her parched lips as she wished to be adored like Guinevere. She wanted someone to adore her.

_Wait one minute. What am I thinking? I don't need adoration._

Morgana shivered when she felt warm lips on her ear. "You need to be adored. You want to feel passion. Look at them, Gwen melts under his touch as his fingers trace gently along her jaw. Her eyes lower as her passions inflames. Her skin flushes from whispered words of desire. It's called passion. You want passion, Morgana. I will be the only man that teaches to fulfill your dreams, and revel in your desires," Merlin whispered hotly into her flesh.

Morgana quivered slightly. "Who do you think you are?"

"I am your future husband. I am the man that will invade your dreams. I am the love of your life. You just have to open your eyes, and see everything that I offer you."

Morgana's dress tightened on her body as the fine hair on her arms rose. She couldn't form any words to snap back at Merlin.

"I say that we marry in two days' time at midnight. I'm a Druid; I don't require a fancy dress. Just my bride at my side."

"Of course", Uther agreed. Igraine's eyes rolled in dismay at Uther's defeated voice.

"I have one request. I would like her hair twisted into bun decorated with gleaming pearls like a full moon. She has a dress that shines like star."

Morgana's mouth dropped open. "How do you know about my clothing?"

"I have seen you more than any other person," Merlin whispered.

His large hand cupped her chin. In a soft voice Merlin stated, "In two nights time, I will make you mine; my hands will sear your sweet flesh as you scream my name in ecstasy. Until, then my love."

Morgana swallowed nervously as her finger tips felt a soft linen table cloth.

"Igraine, we will need a simple feast the next evening after our marriage. We marry at midnight. Then, we shall retreat to my chamber."

Morgana's green eyes widened in shock.

8888

A slight cool breeze lifted Merlin's hair as he waited on top of a hill for his bride. Gwen smiled gently at him as Arthur curved a protective hand around Gwen's waist. Merlin knew that Arthur's time approached. Merlin caught his breath as Morgana approached with Igraine and Uther guided her. A lace veil hide her face from view as she carefully maneuvered through the grass.

Gently Uther opened the veil to present Morgana to Merlin. Merlin offered Morgana his hand as he drank in her beauty. He smiled when her cool fingers entwined with his. Morgana's eyes locked with Merlin's. Gauis wrapped a cord around their wrists, and muttered a few words. Morgana couldn't hear anything. She was mesmerized by an alluring light burning in Merlin's blue eyes.

Merlin drew her into his arms. His lips brushed a chaste kiss across her mouth. Her lips burned from his touch.

"That was for your parents. I will kiss you properly in my chamber. No, our chamber when I make you mine."

A/N; Not Feeling well for the last few weeks. Just wanted to move everything along a bit. Sorry, it's really short.


	5. Chapter 5

Things like this is the one of the reasons that I lost interest in fanfiction. One reason that I don't update anymore.

This story could be re-titled 'How to be a manipulative, abusive, medieval King jerkface'. He may be called Merlin but that is where similarities stop... is this meant to be a horror version of Merlin gone wrong? Because the promise of rape left hanging is working! This is of course how it really worked back then.

Really? I never implied that Merlin was going to rape Morgana. Did he hit Morgana? NO! Has he even attempted to force himself on Morgan... NO! The story isn't even finished yet. The next chapter was supposed to be Morgana going of her shock, and walking out on her husband. She's in shock that she's married to Merlin. It was supposed to be based on a fairy tale about a spoiled princess. King Thrushbeard or something like that! Her husband makes her work in the village to grow up... NO RAPE!


	6. Chapter 6

Morgana closed her drapes firmly shut, trying to block the loud cheering and bawdy words. She couldn't believe the revelry below her window. To her dismay, it would seem her father's subjects were celebrating her pending deflowering in the newly reminted marital bed. _It used to be my normal chaste princess' bed!_ Tossing her hands in the air, Morgana stomped towards her vanity. She couldn't believe the image she saw reflecting back. Her dark hair was adorned with white silk rose petals to symbolize her innocence. Her handmaiden brushed her hair until it gleamed around her shoulders in glorious waves. Fresh plump strawberries were squashed to deepen the rosiness of her lips and cheeks. In annoyance, Morgana ordered them from her chamber.

Her eyes dropped to scan her sheer white silk nightgown embroidered with silver thread covering. Morgana shivered slightly before grabbing her faithful, old woolen gray robe.

_Is this married life? Spending hours with maids combing your hair and coloring your face to entertain your husband in bed. Creating a façade of happiness to enchant him. Arthur and Gwen spend hours in the gardens, just talking. Mother rests her head on father's thigh during times of crisis. Morgana wondered were they to dress for their husband's pleasure, like mindless dolls?_

"I never cared for dolls, never ever!"

A knock interrupted Morgana's thought; as a bit of panic set in her blood causing it to race. Licking her lips, her bare feet hurried across her cool stone floor.

"Get it over with," she reasoned sadly.

She flung her door open, facing her husband, Merlin.

His sparkling blue eyes flicked over her dressing gown; desire flared suddenly, but it was replaced with a gentle concern.

"You should tighten your robe, there is a chill in the air. I don't want you to become ill."

Confusion marred Morgana's lovely features.

_Tie my robe? I might fall ill? My scalps burn from Peggy's brutal brushing. Not to mention that my bottom grew numb from her twisting petals in my hair. What about those wasted strawberries? Where did they find strawberries? I'm rather hungry. I could have eaten those berries and after all of this he tells me to tie my robe. I might become ill! I did not ask to be dress like a tavern harlot. Tie my robe… I shall tie this robe forever._

Morgana's hands twisted until her robe was closed tightly. Her nose scrunching; she shot Merlin a venomous glance. Her annoyance grew him when he patted a place next to him on a bear skinned rug. Her confusing deepened when she noticed a large beige box resting near Merlin's thigh.

"Please, come sit with me Morgana?"

Slowly, she walked until she reached the rug. Mimicking her mother's proper elegant moves, Morgana sank until her eyes met Merlin's.

Merlin grabbed her hand placing a soft kiss on her palm. Snatching it back, Morgana didn't like the tingling sensation left by his lips.

"I have a present for you."

"I didn't prepare you anything."

"I didn't prepare this… it was born for you."

"Born for me?"

Merlin pushed the box towards Morgana's direction until it touched her thigh.

"Open it," Merlin commanded loudly.

Her thumbs popped the lid; her eyes searched the contents until she found a large pale pink and white egg.

"I can't cook an egg…especially a big one."

"I don't have a desire to die. I would never ask you to prepare my meals. It's a dragon egg. Every woman in my family has a mythical creature to watch over her as a faithful companion."

"Really, where's Gwen's dragon?"

A smile tugged on Merlin's face. "Gwen has a pixie. She lives in your mother's rose bushes. Why do you think she spends so much time in the gardens?'

Morgan rubbed her forehead. "Does father know?'

"Goodness, no. Uther loathes pixies… they are a bit troublesome. It's funny; the creature choses you. After I dreamt of our marriage, I had a vision of your protector. I sought to find the most perfect egg for you."

"So, a dragon allowed you to have an egg?'

"I'm a dragonlord, why not?"

"A dragonlord…"

Merlin nodded. "I didn't mention it."

"No, you didn't mention it… what else are you?"

"I'm Merlin Emrys, King of the Druids, the last Dragonlord until we have a child… don't know if it requires a boy or girl. It doesn't matter to me. The most powerful wizard in the known world," Merlin remarked calmly.

"Lovely…"

Merlin motioned for Morgana to free her egg from its protective cushions. Morgana scooped the egg out of the box. Her hands trembled slightly as she cradled the dragon's egg.

Merlin closed his eyes tightly Saxon magic words escaping his lips. Morgana's hands quivered when energy floated into her soul. She was amazed by the depths of Merlin's magic. An understanding of his soul mingled their minds together.

Sounds flooded her chamber as they listened to a beak or wing chipping away at the egg from the inside. Morgana's breath caught when a small white wing emerged from the egg.

"Aithusa, don't be shy," Merlin coaxed. "It's okay."

Suddenly, the white creature shot from the crumbling egg and dropped onto Morgana's bed.

"Morgana, go bond with her."

"How?

"Cradled her like a baby."

"I don't like babies."

"Really? It's a good thing… we started with a baby dragon..."

"Hush!'

Morgana calmed her nerves, rising to her feet; she carefully stepped towards the direction of her bed. Aithusa race to the other end of the bed when Morgana's weight caused the bed to move.

Morgana reached her hand toward the tiny dragon.

"I won't hurt you."

Aithusa shook her head.

"Please, little darling."

Tentatively, Aithusa hopped in the direction of her hand. Tentatively, Morgana ran a finer along her scaly neck. Aithusa grumbled softly, deciding she liked it, she moved closer towards Morgana's hand and then decided to jump into her lap. To Morgana's surprise, Aithusa curled her tail around herself into a ball, followed by small snores. It would seem that Aithusa had found her bed.

"Good Night, Morgana."

Morgana didn't realize that Merlin was by the door.

"We aren't…"

Morgana caught Merlin's gaze," Morgana, I desire you. Desire is never enough. I want you to want me like I want you. I want a happy marriage. Sex is nothing with true passion, trust, and love. It will happen between us. Just not tonight," Merlin promised. "Sleep well. Besides, she'll see us."

"Good night, Merlin."

Aithusa with great enthusiasm hopped along the breakfast table. Currently, she race between Gwen and Morgana for pieces of sausages, every time she would bear her little teeth. Uther frowned in disgust as he watching in dismay. She actively avoided Arthur and Uther as she received bits of food from everyone else.

"Morgana, must she walk across the table," Arthur questioned. "She might eat Gwen's fingers.

"Gwen is allowed to bring you to the table." Morgana snapped.

Aithusa attention was fixed onto Gwen, staring deep into her brown eyes; the baby dragon addressed Arthur, with her wings flapping in joy.

"Be nice to her, young prince, she carries your heir," Aithusaa cautioned as she licked Gwen's hand.

Everyone paused as their eyes turned to Gwen.

"I didn't want to steal Morgana's spotlight."

Arthur's lips brushed Gwen's cheekbones. "I'm so happy… have more food. Would like a nap? When?"

Merlin smiled at his young sister. "You're truly lost to me now," Merlin remarked to Gwen sadly.

Morgana watched her husband pushing his chair from the table, retreating quickly from the table.

Gwen wiped her brow. "I need to speak to him," Gwen muttered as she began to rise from her seat.

"No, Gwen," Igraine chided. "You have a baby to worry about, my grandson, finally! Morgana, see to your husband."

Morgana nodded. "I thought you meant Arthur until you said grandson, Mother."

"Morgana, "Arthur shouted. "Grow up!"

"Morgana, everyone leaves him," Gwen informed her. "He hates to be alone."


End file.
